The Day-Night Show
by NotReallyTwinsAwesomeness
Summary: Olympus cable. Boring. Until Artemis and Apollo start their very own talk show!


**Choosing a Name**

"Hello, and welcome to the Night-Night with Artemis and Apollo show!" Artemis smiled serenely at Camera Two.

"Don't you mean the Day-Day with Apollo and Artemis show?" Apollo asked from beside her.

"No! I thought we agreed on Night-Night-"Artemis was interrupted.

"We agreed on Day-Day!" Apollo said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Artemis glared at him.

Backstage, someone whispered, "Keep it moving, keep it moving!"

Apollo looked towards Camera Two.

"Let's let the viewers decide. Which is better; Day-Day with Apollo and Artemis or Night-Night with Artemis and Apollo? There will be a poll on our website."

Artemis thought for a second. "I know! There will be one more choice. Day-Night with Artemis and Apollo! So please vote now! Voting lines close-"Artemis looked towards the director, who held up a piece of paper saying End Of Show. "They close in two and a half hours! We'll be right back after the break!"

 **Backstage**

Apollo headed towards make-up.

"Excuse me? I really think that I don't have the right foundation for my skin tone. My skin doesn't have that godly glow it usually does." He told the make-up artist, who rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Artemis moved towards her prey- the snack table. There were all kinds of delicacies, but there was one which caught her eye. They were the Crater Crackers, which looked like mini moons. Glancing to either side of her, she picked up the plate and scarfed down as much as she could before they were back on set.

"And we're on in… 5… 4… 3… 2…"

 **Showtime!**

Artemis wiped the crumbs away from her mouth. Next to her, Apollo was looking at his reflection in Camera Three, making sure he had the 'godly glow' he needed.

"We're rolling!" the director whispered, pointing at the cameras. Artemis and Apollo sat up straight and looked to Camera One.

"And we're back!" They chorused.

"Now, Apollo, can you tell me someone so scary they would petrify even Ares?" Artemis asked, reading from the teleprompter.

"That can't be that hard, have you seen the guy? Biggest wuss if I ever saw one." Apollo replied.

BA-DUM-TSS! Went the drummer track. Sounds of laughing could be heard from the audio.

"Well, what's the scariest thing you can think of?" Artemis asked, now looking away from the teleprompter and towards the figure walking on set.

"I don't- AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Apollo screamed, for Medusa was walking on set.

Artemis looked at Camera Three. "Due to petrification issues, we have decided to censor Medusa's head."

Medusa sat on the white and yellow chair, hair hissing. Apollo shuddered.

Artemis nudged Apollo. "Talk!" she muttered.

"Well, Medusa, um… how does it feel having snakes for hair? How do you put gel in it every day? Also, do the snakes bite you?" Apollo asked.

"Well, having snakes for hair actually isn't any different from having real hair. Except I never _had_ real hair I the first place." Medusa said bitterly. "And I don't put gel in my hair. Also, they don't bite me. They're actually good friends with me. Want me to introduce you?" Her voice took on a different tone. "This is Becky, and the lime green one is Sam, and the one I'm holding now is Ruth…"

"Well, as much as we'd like to learn all the names of your only friends, we'd like to ask you one more question. You don't exactly seem evil. So why do you seem evil when you meet demigods?" Artemis asked interestedly.

"Well, you see, I am evil on most days. But today is different because today's Ruth and Sam's wedding." Medusa replied. "Can I leave now? I've got an appointment with the dentist."

"Which one?" Apollo asked, flashing his bright white teeth.

"Hygienia's." Medusa said as she got up to leave.

"Bye now!" Artemis waved.

"Wrong dentist. I find that Asklepios gives better dental care and prices than Hygienia. Also, he doesn't go around squirting hand sanitizer all over you." Apollo said, joined with the laughing audio and BA-DUM-TSS in the background.

"Now here's a few messages from our sponsors!" Apollo said, before rushing offstage.

 **Behind the scenes**

"So what are we doing next?" Artemis asked the director.

"Weather. Day, then Night." The director said after checking the schedule.

"Hey, who's winning for the polls?" Apollo called from the make-up section.

"Um…" the tech guy typed in a few things on his tablet, "It appears to be Night-Night with Artemis and Apollo."

"NOOOOOOO!" Apollo screeched.

"Back on in… 5… 4… 3…2…"

 **Onset**

"And now let's go to Apollo for the weather." Artemis said to Camera One.

Apollo was now shown standing in front of a green screen. He looked at the monitor (which showed him what was shown on TV) and moved his hand up and down.

"Huh. I didn't know they did it like this…" he said. Then he straightened up and dusted off his basketball shirt. "Today in Athens…" Apollo took a bit of time to find where Athens was because he was constantly checking the monitor. "It seems that Boreas will send some wind your way, so watch out." Then he searched for Thrace. "Hmm… Your harvests may deplete as Demeter is not very happy with you. But grapes will be plentiful."

Most of his comments were like that. While Apollo was talking, Artemis had been forced to go to make-up.

"What?" she asked the girl who was applying make-up to her pristine face. "Why?"

Whilst applying blush to Artemis' cheeks, the girl replied.

"You see, the lighting is _ever_ so _slightly_ different there, so we have to change your make-up."

Artemis spent some time after that waiting behind the director, trying to psyche out Apollo. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"And now, here comes Artemis with the night weather!" Apollo said, pulling Artemis in front of Camera Five.

"Uhhh… Well… Okay, not to be a bummer, but… Night-time weather is gonna be the same as daytime. I'll try and bring in a few favours and make it warmer for you guys in Athens, and I'll try and get some rain for you guys in Thrace. Okay?" she asked the camera. "Now we'll have a short intermission. Back after the break!"

 **Offstage**

After the make-up artist had adjusted their make-up, Apollo and Artemis were free to do what they wanted. Together, they drifted towards the snack table, arguing about what the name for the show should be.

"I _really_ think Night-Night with Artemis and Apollo sounds better." Artemis confessed, picking up the plate of Crater Crackers.

"Nah, I think…" Apollo began, cut off by Artemis.

"How about this? Let's both vote for Day-Night with Artemis and Apollo!"

"But two votes isn't gonna change anything!" Apollo said sadly.

"Just tap on it a hundred times!" Artemis said, rushing to her dressing room to grab her oPad (Olympus iPad). Signing into her Moonmail account, she quickly found the website. Then she started clicking on the poll. Apollo did the same (on his own oPad).

"Back on in… 5… 4… 3… 2…"

 **Back On!**

Artemis and Apollo were still furiously tapping on the oPad screens for a few seconds before they put them away and rushed to the stage.

"We're here!" Apollo puffed.

"We only ran a metre…"Artemis said, embarrassed by her brother. Then she looked at the camera and whispered, "Looks like he doesn't actually work out!"

BA-DUM-TSS went the sound of drums.

"Okay, can we stop that? It's really annoying me." Apollo muttered.

"Yeah, can we?" Artemis asked.

"No? We'll talk about it at the break?" Apollo read the card the director held up.

"Also, could you stop with the holding up cards thing? It's much easier just to tell us the answer." Artemis criticised.

"Can you get on to the next segment?" the director whispered.

"Oh, sure!" Apollo said. "What's the next segment again?" he queried.

"We're talking about demigods." Artemis informed him.

"Oh. Well, let's begin!" Apollo stated.

"Okay, so we have to ask each other questions, right?" Apollo asked.

"Yep." Artemis told him.

"Okay. Me first!" Apollo thought for a while. "How about… hmm… okay, who's your favourite demigod out of the seven that saved the world last year? You know the ones, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Leo, Jason and Annabeth."

Artemis thought for a second. "Definitely Hazel. But if Reyna was included, I would get her instead. Hazel's a little… soft." She explained.

"For me, it's Leo. HE'S AWESOME!" Apollo told Artemis.

"Okay, now it's my turn! I want to find out your least favourite demigod. And when I say that, I mean out of every demigod you've _ever_ known."

Apollo didn't even have to _consider_ the question. "My son, Octavian."

"Ouch." Artemis winced. "You see, _this_ is why I became a maiden goddess."

"Is that all the time we have?" Apollo asked the director, who nodded. Apollo looked at Camera Three. "We'll be back after the break, when we'll be revealing the winner of the poll!"

 **Away from the cameras**

"Who's winning?" Artemis asked the tech guy as she kept on tapping the poll.

"Still Night-Night with Artemis and Apollo." He replied.

"Why is it…"then it dawned on her. "We can't vote more than once!"

"So we've been voting and unvoting all this time?" Apollo clarified.

"Yep."

"Ooh! I have an idea!"

"That's a first…" Artemis muttered.

"I'll post something bribing them to vote for Day-Night with Artemis and Apollo… maybe a date with me?" Apollo mused.

"And what if they're not interested in you?" Artemis asked.

"Then I'll offer a date with _you_!" Apollo told her.

"Or maybe a Percy Jackson action figure?"

"PERFECT!"

"And we're on in… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

 **Last Segment for the Show**

"Okay guys. We have one more minute before we have to close the poll." Apollo said.

Artemis turned to face Camera Two. "If you vote for Day-Night with Artemis and Apollo, we'll give you- _all_ of you- a Percy Jackson action figure."

"Do they even make those?" Apollo wondered.

"Ssssh!" Artemis hissed. "They weren't meant to know!" She smiled nervously at the camera. "You didn't hear that, right?" Since the camera didn't answer, she hoped that they hadn't been able to hear it.

"And the poll is now closed." Apollo said.

"And the winner is…" Artemis paused for suspense.

"Day-Night with Artemis and Apollo!" they chorused.


End file.
